Stupidity
by aphrxdite
Summary: . "Jalang sepertimu bisa menolakku tapi tidak dengan Yoongi dan lainnya? Wah, kau sungguh hebat Jungkook-ah." Bangsat. Apa yang barusan ia katakan? [Bangtan Boys - Taekook/Vkook ]


_**Stupidity**_

 _Fiction! Vkook! Rate M!_

"Kau menolakku? Lalu bagaimana kalau Yoongi yang melakukan ini padamu? Apa kau akan tetap menolaknya?" nadanya tajam tanpa celah. Mata elangnya menatap Jungkook penuh intimidasi. Tertutup kabut amarah, gelap dan kacau. Jungkook hanya diam, tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Taehyung berdecih, lalu tertawa. Tawanya berat, begitu mencomooh. " _Jalang_ sepertimu bisa menolakku tapi tidak dengan Yoongi dan lainnya? Wah, kau sungguh hebat Jungkook-ah." _Bangsat_. Apa yang barusan ia katakan?

 _ **©-lovepotion**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Story:**_

"Aku tahu hyung siapa orang yang ia sukai, dan itu bukan aku." Suaranya terdengar lirih, hampir serupa bisikan.

Seokjin menatap anggota termudanya, raut wajahnya tidak terbaca. Terlalu banyak emosi yang menyeruak ingin ditunjukkan. Jungkook memang tersenyum saat berucap tapi tidak sampai di mata bulatnya itu. Seokjin bisa dengan jelas melihat tremor dikedua tangan Jungkook, gemetar dengan buku buku jarinya yang memutih.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, menggerogoti waktu yang terus bergulir menunjukkan angka satu di pagi buta. Seokjin terbangun saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, insting karena sudah hidup bersama dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama dan menemukan Jungkook yang tengah duduk di balkon apartemen mereka. Jungkook memang tidak menangis, tapi sorot matanya terlihat sakit dan menjerat.

"Kau sebaiknya tidur hyung, jadwal promosi kita masih belum selesai." Ujarnya tanpa menatap kearah Seokjin.

"Disini seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, _bodoh_."

Sebelah tangan Seokjin naik, mengelus surai kecoklatan yang halus. "Tidurlah, mungkin kau bisa mengelak kalau kau belum mengantuk tetapi tubuhmu tidak bisa dibohongi. Fokusmu sering sekali hilang, Kook." Seokjin mengucapkannya selembut mungkin, tidak ingin memojokkan keadaan Jungkook yang sekarang ini. Ia benci saat melihat adik kesayangnya harus murung, apalagi karena laki - laki tidak peka seperti Taehyung.

Jungkook membuang nafasnya perlahan, kemudian mengangguk. Tubuhnya bergeser menatap Seokjin, "Aku ingin tidur denganmu hyung, boleh?" siapa Seokjin untuk bisa menolak permintaan maknae paling menggemaskan di seluruh dunia? Oh maaf kalau ini terdengar hiperbola.

Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berdiri didepan Jungkook dan mengangkat tubuh berisi Jungkook kedalam gendongannya. " _Astaga!_ " Jungkook berjengit kaget, reflek berpegangan pada pundak yang lebih tua. Jungkook terkadang tidak mengerti kenapa Seokjin selalu memanjakan dan memperlakukannya seperti seorang bocah. _Well_ , sebenarnya Jungkook juga tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya.

Seokjin membawa tubuh Jungkook menuju kamar miliknya dan Yoongi. Membuka pintunya dengan tendangan kecil dan menemukan Yoongi yang terjaga asik memainkan ponselnya. " _Eh_ , kau belum tidur?" tanya Seokjin sambil sebelah alisnya terangkat. Yoongi menggeleng lalu menepuk tempat tidurnya, Seokjin kemudian melangkah ke ranjang Yoongi dan menaruh Jungkook disampingnya. Yoongi menarik tubuh Jungkook mendekat, kemudian ikut bergabung dengan Jungkook dan Yoongi. Mereka akhirnya berakhir dengan tidur dengan posisi Jungkook yang berada di tengah - tengah Yoongi dan Seokjin, walaupun sebelumnya mengabaikan protesan Jungkook karena merasa terlalu sempit untuk tidur satu ranjang dengan tiga orang dewasa.

Bukan hanya Seokjin yang suka memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, Yoongi juga sama.

Taehyung bangun dengan tubuh yang terasa seluruhnya hampir remuk, semalaman Ia menemani Jimin berlatih dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang ikut berpartisipasi. Sekitar jam satu ia baru sampai di dorm, dan sedikit terkejut dengan pemandangan Jungkook yang menempel pada Seokjin seperti koala dan memilih mengabaikannya. _Toh_ , memangnya ia harus bereaksi seperti apa?

Ia bangkit menemukan Jimin dan Hoseok yang masih tenggelam dalam mimpi mereka. Berjalan gontai menuju dapur untuk minum, tenggorokannya terasa seperti habis terkena kemarau panjang.

Mengambil cangkir bersih dan menuangkan air lalu meneguknya rakus. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok bersurai coklat yang masih mengenakan piyama, berjalan dengan kesadaran yang masih belum terkumpul sempurna. Taehyung terkekeh saat melihat Jungkook yang melakukan aktivitasnya dengan mata tertutup, berdiri tepat disamping Taehyung meneguk minumnya. "P―agi?" Taehyung tidak tahu apakah Jungkook tengah menyapanya atau tengah bertanya. Jadi ia hanya membalas dengan usakan dipucuk kepala yang lebih muda lalu meninggalkan Jungkook yang mematung.

Kesadarannya datang seperti truk tronton yang menabraknya, menyadarkannya kalau tadi itu adalah Kim Taehyung. Orang yang membuatnya uring - uringan semalam. Jungkook tahu kalau hyungnya itu baru pulang jam satu pagi, bersama dengan Jimin. Jungkook melihatnya dari balik pundak Seokjin, lalu memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

 _Toh, memangnya ia harus bereaksi seperti apa?_

Mereka semua sudah selesai dengan riasan wajah dan segala tetek bengeknya, menunggu giliran mereka untuk tampil, berdiri di atas panggung dan bertatap muka dengan penggemar mereka. Jungkook memilih untuk melupakan kejadian tadi malam dan pagi saat Taehyung mengusak pucuk kepalanya. _Persetan, kau tidak seharusnya memikirkannya sekarang._ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Setelah jadwal mereka selesai dari salah satu stasiun teve, Jungkook dan lainnya harus kembali menghadiri acara fansign. Jungkook duduk dikursi belakang bersama Hoseok. Dengan Hoseok yang memeluknya dari samping, menyerukkan wajahnya dijenjang leher Jungkook.

Mereka sedari tadi terus berbisik pelan, melontarkan kekehan dan kikikan kecil dari Jungkook setiap Hoseok mengusak hidungnya diceruk leher Jungkook. Tidak menyadari pandangan dari seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka layaknya elang. Tajam dan berbahaya.

Sampai disana, Jungkook dan Hoseok tetap menempel hanya saja kali ini Namjoon juga ikut bergabung. Mengusap kepala Jungkook hati - hati dengan tangan besar Namjoon dan Hoseok yang asik memainkan jemari Jungkook. Yoongi yang masih harus berurusan dengan riasan, hanya memperhatikan dari pantulan cermin sementara Seokjin sedang tertidur di sofa, disebelahnya ada Jimin yang juga tertidur di pundak Taehyung.

Jungkook memang terlihat sibuk dengan kedua hyungnya, tapi sesekali ekor matanya akan menangkap pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Jungkook tahu, kalau Taehyung menyukai Jimin. Jungkook tidak heran, memangnya siapa yang tidak akan menyukai hyungnya itu? Jimin orang yang baik, dia ramah dan seperti dirinya yang kaku, pemalu dan membosankan.

Hoseok menarik wajah Jungkook, lalu mengecup pipi gembilnya cukup untuk membuat atensi Jungkook terpusat pada dirinya. Lalu kembali terksiap saat Namjoon mencium punggung tangannya penuh perhatian, layaknya seorang bangsawan yang mengecup penuh penghormatan pada putri bangsawan. Jungkook menatap mereka berdua lalu tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau Namjoon dan Hoseok tengah mencoba membantunya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dan Jungkook kembali melewatkan tatapan yang tertuju padanya.

Yoongi adalah pengamat dalam grup mereka, dia tidak melewatkan apapun. Termasuk dengan tatapan Taehyung pada Jungkook.

Hampir seminggu. Taehyung menghitungnya dengan benar, dan Jungkook sudah mengabaikannya selama hampir seminggu. Tidak berbicara padanya, memutar balik saat berhadapan dengannya, tidak menatapnya. Dan Taehyung tentu saja tidak menyukainya. Jungkook tidak boleh melakukan hal keji seperti ini padanya.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berbicara pada Jungkook. Kakinya melangkah lebar - lebar menuju ruang latihan mereka, lalu berhenti saat melihat dua figur yang tengah berhadapan. Ia bisa melihat Jungkook yang membelakanginya dan Yoongi yang menghadap kearahnya.

Taehyung berani bersumpah kalau Yoongi sempat melihat kearahnya, sebelum akhirnya mencium Jungkook tepat dibibir.

Giginya bergeletuk, rahangnya mengencang dengan urat - uratnya yang menonjol. Tangannya mengepal, siap untuk melemparkan bogem mentah pada hyungnya. Ia lalu masuk dan menyentak Jungkook menjauh, meraup tubuh Jungkook dalam kuasanya. Melemparkan tatapan penuh amarah pada Yoongi lalu menarik Jungkook keluar, menyeretnya entah kemana.

Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke dalam gudang di gedung agensinya itu, lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Dadanya naik turun, nafasnya memburu antara amarah dan _nafsu_. Melihat Jungkook yang kacau dengan rambutnya yang berantakan dan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan peluh, membuat baju putihnya transparan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh Jungkook.

"Taehyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? M―Menjauh," Jungkook merutuk saat mendengar suaranya yang terdengar lemah.

Taehyung tidak menggubris perkataan Jungkook, telinganya tuli karena amarah yang berdentam sampai ditelinganya. Ia memojokkan tubuh Jungkook ke dinding, merapat pada Jungkook hingga tidak ada jarak. Menghantam bibirnya pada bibir Jungkook tanpa aturan, tergesa dan berantakan. Jungkook bisa merasakan Taehyung dimana - mana, mulut dan tangan Taehyung seperti berada diseluruh tubuhnya.

Taehyung menarik kaki kiri Jungkook, menyanggannya dengan tangan lalu mengalungkan jenjang Jungkook dipinggangnya. Sebelah tangannya masuk kedalam baju Jungkook, mencari benda mungil yang bisa membuat Jungkook kepalang mabuk. Menariknya kasar, memilinya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Jungkook berusaha mengumpulkan kewarasannya, mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mendorong Taehyung.

Tapi sinkron otak dan tubuhnya sudah kacau balau, meninggalkan Jungkook yang hanya bisa berpasrah pada Taehyung. Tubuhnya bereaksi terlampau baik pada setiap sentuhan Taehyung. Benaknya berteriak kalau ini salah, tapi tubuhnya tentu saja bertindak berlawanan.

Jungkook bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan kakinya sudah tidak menapak dan bergelayut dipinggang Taehyung. Kedua lengannya sudah mengalung di leher Taehyung. Taehyung menarik celana Jungkook serampangan, melemparnya sembarangan.

Jungkook gelagapan berusaha mendorong Taehyung sekali lagi. "T―Taehyung, tidak... kumohon," Taehyung yang mendengarnya menggeram penuh peringatan. Tidak menyukai penolakan Jungkook padanya, "Kau... _menolakku?_ " ucapnya, giginya menggerit. Jungkook menangis, pikirnya sudah lari entah kemana. Lidahnya kelu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa begini.

"Kau menolakku? Lalu bagaimana kalau Yoongi yang melakukan ini padamu? Apa kau akan tetap menolaknya?" nadanya tajam tanpa celah. Mata elangnya menatap Jungkook penuh intimidasi. Tertutup kabut amarah, gelap dan kacau. Jungkook hanya diam, tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Taehyung berdecih, lalu tertawa. Tawanya berat, begitu mencomooh. " _Jalang_ sepertimu bisa menolakku tapi tidak dengan Yoongi dan lainnya? Wah, kau sungguh hebat Jungkook-ah." _Bangsat_. Apa yang barusan ia katakan?

Taehyung tidak mengerti bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, sudah dikuasi oleh amarah. Menyentak celananya turun, lalu tanpa persiapan apapun memasuki Jungkook dengan begitu kasar. Menggerus Jungkook dalam rasa sakit. Menyaksikan air mata yang turun dari mata bulat indah itu.

Taehyung mendesis saat merasakan kuku - kuku Jungkook yang mencakar kedua lengannya. Jungkook meraung karena lebih karena rasa sakit dihatinya. Terisak, berpikir dirinya begitu bodoh karena tidak berbuat apa - apa dan membiarkan Taehyung memakainya seperti sebuah barang. Taehyung sampai didalam tubuh Jungkook bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang menumpahkan benihnya dikedua perut mereka.

Tubuh dalam gendongannya melemah, Jungkook pingsan dengan aliran darah yang mengalir dari selangkangan Jungkook. Separah itukah ia menyakiti Jungkook? _Brengsek!_ Tentu saja kau menyakitinya Kim Taehyung. Dengan sigap Taehyung membenahi penampilan Jungkook dan dirinya lalu membopong tubuh tidak sadarkan diri Jungkook menuju mobil, Taehyung mengemudi dengan kalap semua lampu merah ia lewati tanpa peduli. Ia tidak bisa membawa Jungkook ke rumah sakit dan membuat masalahnya semakin besar, jadi ia membawa Jungkook ke dorm.

Seokjin membeku saat menemukan Taehyung pulang membawa Jungkook dalam gendongannya, dan darah yang merembes di baju keduanya. Taehyung membersihkan darah Jungkook dengan banjunya, ia tidak bisa berpikir lurus.

Namjoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya langsung menghampiri Taehyung dan mengambil alih tubuh Jungkook kedalam dekapannya. Membawa Jungkook untuk membaringkannya di ranjang, menelpon manager mereka untuk memanggil dokter.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Seokjin menghalangi Taehyung yang ingin masuk ke kamar Jungkook. Menatapnya menyelidik, "Lebih tepatnya apa yang kau lakukan pada Jungkook?" kali ini suaranya lebih tegas. Taehyung mengusap wajahnya frustasi, bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana.

Dan Taehyung memilih untuk menghadapinya dengan cara laki - laki. Jujur pada hyung tertuanya itu, bahwa ia sudah menyakiti Jungkook dan menyetubuhinya terlampau kasar. Tepat setelah Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya tubuhnya ditarik lalu rasa sakit dirahangnya menjalar. Yoongi memukulnya tepat dirahang dengan tenaga yang tidak main - main. Sementara Jimin yang mendengar perkataan Taehyung segera berlari menuju kamar Jungkook.

"Biadab! Aku akan menyeretmu ke neraka dan membuang jasadmu kedalam jilatan api." Yoongi menggertakan giginya, ia bisa lepas kendali kapan saja dan benar - benar akan merealisasikan ucapannya. Tapi Seokjin sudah menahan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Berusaha menjadi penengah walaupun ia juga ingin sekali menghajar Taehyung.

Taehyung sadar kalau ia adalah seseorang yang terlampau bajingan. Dan ia tidak akan mengelaknya, ia sudah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi, bahkan kalau Jungkook akan membencinya sekalipun.

.

.

.

 **Jadi ini udah pernah di wattpad tapi aku repost lagi di ffn. Aku pemilik akun sekaligus author –lovepotion jadi jangan heran kalo ini cerita sama karena emang aku repost lagi disini**

 **Aku harap kalian suka sama ceritanya dan boleh minta reviewnya?:)**


End file.
